


Two Funny Valentines

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Detectives, Enemies to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sentimental, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Short but hopefully sweet, some heartfelt Valentine's greetings written by Oswald and Jim - in response to prompts 8 and 9, Gobblepot Week 2019





	Two Funny Valentines

**Two Funny Valentines.**

 

 

 

_ Prompt:  I saw that you were perfect, and so I loved you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more.  _

 

Jim to Oswald: “Lee said that she loved me despite my faults.  You say you love me because of them. And you ask me why I tell you that you’re ‘the one’?”

 

Oswald to Jim: “I thought you were so perfect, and you would never want to be with a man like me.  Then you told me that my imperfections were in fact perfections, and you loved them more than anything else about me.  Then I knew for sure that you were the one.”

 

_ Prompt: There is always some madness in love. _

 

Jim to Oswald: “When I first kissed you, I thought I must be crazy.  Then when I took you home, I thought “This is madness.”

 

Now I’m just crazy mad for you.”

 

Oswald to Jim:  “My life is crazy, but I’d be completely mad not to have you in it  - because YOU complete me.”


End file.
